Generally, the washing machine, performing washing, rinsing, spinning, and so on by rotating a rotating tub and a pulsator with driving force of a motor, is an appliance for performing washing by using friction between laundry, and washing water and a rotating tub.
According to washing systems, in the washing machines, there are pulsator type washing machines, agitating type washing machines, drum type washing machines, and so on.
In general, the drum type washing machine washes laundry by using friction between the laundry and a washing drum rotated by driving force of a driving unit in a state detergent, washing water and the laundry are introduced to the washing drum, is designed to show no entangling of, and damage to, the laundry, and provide a washing effect of pounding and rubbing.
In the meantime, the laundry dryer is an appliance for automatic drying of a wet washed drying object (for an example, clothes).
Currently, of above laundry machines, there is a laundry machine having a steam generator provided thereto.
As an example, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate related art washing machines each having the steam generator.
The related art washing machine is a drum type washing machine provided with a body 110, a tub 120, a drum 130, a driving motor 171, and the steam generator 200.
The body 110 forms an exterior of the drum type washing machine, and the tub 120 is mounted in, and supported on the body 110.
The drum 130 is rotatably mounted in the tub 120, with an opening positioned to face a laundry opening 111 in the body 110.
A door 140 is mounted to a portion having the laundry opening in the body 110 formed therein, and on an inside circumference of the laundry opening 111, there is a rim 150 for sealing between the door 140 and the laundry opening 111.
The driving motor 171, a motor for rotating the drum 130, is connected to rotate the drum 130 directly.
The steam generator 200 turns water into steam and provides the steam to an inside of the drum 130.
The steam generator 200 has a heater provided therein for heating the water to generate the steam. The steam from the steam generator 200 flows along a steam supply tube 220, and is supplied to the drum 130 through a spray nozzle 230.